


Graveyard Flowers

by OneAndOnlyOllie



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr - Freeform, Anne is a flower thief, Cathy is done with her flowers being stolen, How Do I Tag, Not really though, Past Character Death, Sad Anne Boleyn, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneAndOnlyOllie/pseuds/OneAndOnlyOllie
Summary: Flowers have been disappearing from Cathy's garden and she's fed up with it. So, she decided to catch the thief, but she didn't get what she expected.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Graveyard Flowers

For weeks, Catherine Parr had noticed flowers disappearing from her garden. At first, it was only a few small daisies, maybe a few carnations. Then, the thief started stealing daffodil, violets, tulips, and even the occasional rose.

So, Cathy set up a chair in her house where she could see her whole garden and, hopefully, catch the flower thief.

Anne Boleyn’s brother, George, had been dead for two months. Three times a week, she went to his grave and told him about her job, about her daughter, and about whatever else she wanted to talk about. The slab of granite was all she had left of her brother and she would be damned if she neglected it.

There stood a house two blocks from the cemetery where her brother was that had a beautiful garden of what must have been dozens of flowers - certainly enough, Anne thought, that the owner wouldn’t miss one or two. So, she would steal a few as she walked past to take with her to visit George and lay on his grave.

Today, it was the same. Anne’s shift ended, she dropped Elizabeth off with her cousin, then walked a path she’d walked countless times before.

The Flower House, as she called it, hadn’t changed from when she’d been there two days ago. Anne fished the Swiss army knife from her coat pocket and neatly cut three flowers from their stems.

The house door slammed open and a voice shouted out,

“Hey! Stop stealing my flowers!”

Anne froze, unsure how to proceed.

“I- uhm-”

Cathy threw up her hands, “Didn’t your parents ever teach you not to take something that isn’t yours!”

Anne’s eyes went downcast as she studied the cracked sidewalk, “I- please, I need these. I promise I’ll buy you seeds, I just- please.”

Cathy was taken aback by the other woman’s quiet response, but quickly recovered and crossed her arms. 

“He must be some guy.”

Anne nodded awkwardly, “Uhm, yeah. He’s incredible.” Anne corrected the tense in her head but refused to bring the woman’s morale down with her sob story.

“I’m coming with you,” Cathy announced, “I want to see what boy’s cute enough to warrant flower thievery.”

Anne paled, “No- I-” She trailed off at Cathy’s look. “Fine…”

Cathy nodded approvingly, “Good. I’m Cathy.”

“Anne.”

The two walked in uncomfortable silence. Cathy thought they were going to meet a boy and Anne was trying to figure out how the Hell she was going to explain that they were going to a cemetery. 

“A graveyard?” Cathy raised an eyebrow when they reached the arched entrance.

Anne didn’t say anything and led the way forward.

“Please tell me this is a shortcut? Or your boyfriend has some sort of graveyard-fetish?”

Anne cracked a small smile, but it didn’t do anything to ease Cathy’s nerves as they wound through the rows of memorials.

Some sparkled in the evening light, others were scuffed so badly that the fading sun did nothing but warm the stones. Some looked new, standing strong and proud while others were chipped and breaking down.

Anne brought Cathy to a dark granite stone and knelt down beside it, careful to keep the space directly in front of the marker clear. 

GEORGE BOLEYN

~Beloved son, brother, and uncle~

1978-2020

“Hey, Georgie,” Anne lay the flowers on the granite, “I’d like to introduce you to someone. This is Cathy. She’s the one I’ve been stealing flowers from.  _ Ne dis rien de trop gênant, d’accord ? Elle est plutôt mignonne. _ ”

“Anne-” Cathy stared at the grave in horror, “I-I had no idea.”

Anne nodded sadly, “I mean, how could you? We only just met today.”

“Still-”

“I don’t need your pity, Cathy. And I’ll stop taking your flowers.”

“No, no- it’s okay.”

Anne looked up slowly, “Really?”

Cathy nodded quickly, “Yes! Of course! I recognize his name. He was the Firefighter that saved 13 kids?”

Anne nodded slowly, “He said he was going to go down helping people, we just didn’t know how true that was.”

“My daughter was one of the ones he saved,” Cathy settled herself on the grass across the plot from Anne, “Her name is Mae. Letting you take flowers is the least I can do.”

Anne nodded slowly, her voice soft, “Thank you.”


End file.
